NARUTO NUEVA GENERACION NINJA
by GuadyJC
Summary: Esta es la historia de los hijos de NAruto y Hinata y todos sus amigos . Esta historia se basa en Kasumi Uzumaki(naruhina) y Setsu Uchiha(sasusaku) .
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO NUEVA GENERACION NINJA

Era una tarde en Konaha, una chica de aproximadamente 13 caminada por la aldea junto a un chico de tanbien su misma edad. Esta chica era alta pelo azul casi negro y tenia unos ojos azules, llevaba puesto una remera manga larga azul, unos pantalones negros por arriba de las rodillas y una campera blanca con detalles negros.

El chico que la acompañaba era muy alto tenia pelo negro con reflejos azules y unos ojos verde agua muy brillantes llevaba puesto un buzo negro, pantalones rojo muy oscuros y guantes negros que dejaban ver sus dedos.

Ellos parecían muy tranquilos y bastantes felices por alguna razón, seguían caminando hasta que llegaron a una mansión inmensa. Entraron y encontraron a un grupo de personas que se notaban muy alegres.

¿? : SORPESAA! – gritaron todos

¿? : Eehh?! ¿Pero que…? – Pregunto la chica asombrada

¿? : ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Pregunto igual el pelinegro

¿? : ¿Que no se dan cuenta? – Dijo el castaño

¿? : No – Dijo la chica buscando respuesta

¿? : Es su fiesta de celebración! – Dijo emocionado el rubio que apareció de la nada acercándose a la chica

Kasumi : ¿Papá de que hablas? – Pregunto confundida

Naruto : Estamos celebrando el que ya se hayan convertido en genin hija – Dijo muy feliz

Setsu : ¿ Es enserio? – pregunto el pelinegro acercándose a una pelirosa que se veía muy alegre

Sakura : Así es hijo – afirmando

Sasuke : Se lo merecen – dijo el azabache

Kasumi : Genial! Gracias papá – dijo muy feliz

Naruto : A mi no me lo agradezcas , esto fue idea de tu madre – dijo

Hinata : Por favor no fue nada – dijo esta sonrojándose

Kasumi : Aun así gracias mamá – abrazándola

Setsu : Si muchas gracias – dijo el ojijade

Naruto : Bueno disfruten su fiesta – dijo el rubio

Kasumi y Setsu : Si! Gracias – Dijeron juntos

Este es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic

Asi que me pongo nerviosa. O/0

La serie Naruto no me pertenece , fue creada por Masashi Kishimoto.


	2. Chapter 2

NARUTO NUEVA GENERACION NINJA

Presentaciones :

Clan Uzumaki-Hyuuga

Kasumi Uzumaki : Es la hija de Naruto y Hinata , es la viva imagen de su madre nada mas que con la actitud de su padre. Tiene el pelo azul como hinata hasta los hombros, los mismos ojos de naruto y sus rayitas en la cara. En la actitud es igual a la de su padre y su querida abuela Kushina , puede se tímida pero muy poco. Su mejor amigo es Kahaku Inuzuka y Setsu Uchiha.

Haruto Uzumaki : Es el hijo de Naruto y Hinata tambien el hermano mayor de Kasumi por un mes. Es idéntico a su padre, es rubio y tiene brillantes ojos azules, es muy divertido pero se pone muy serio cuando cualquier chico de acerca a su querida hermana. Muy pocas veces es tímido pero a veces es muy hiperactivo igual que su padre.

Kaito Uzumaki : Es el mayor de los tres Uzumaki. Es igual a su padre nada mas que tiene rasgos Hyuuga , es poseedor del Byakugan. Tiene el pelo azul, ojos perla como su madre. Es muy sobre protector con su hermana. Sus amigos son Hikari Akimichi y Shun Aburame.

Clan Uchiha-Haruno

Setsu Uchiha : Hijo de Sasuke y Sakura. Es como gemelo de Sasuke, excepto por los ojos que heredo de su madre. Es algo reservado excepto con Kasumi , ya que es su mejor amiga. Algo serio pero siempre es el más divertido del grupo.

Saki Uchiha : Hija de Sasuke y Sakura. Se parece a su padre con los ojos de su madre. Tiene el pelo azabache y ojos jade. Es muy seria casi nunca de expresa nada más con Haruto en algunas ocasiones.

Clan Hyuuga-Ama

Hizashi Hyuuga : Es el hijo de Neji y Tenten. Es la combinación de ambos, pelo castaño un poco oscuro, los ojos perla Hyuuga. En ocasiones es algo serio pero en realidad es todo lo contrario.

Protege a su hermana de cualquier cosa. Sus mejores amigos son

Naomi Inuzuka y Haruto Uzumaki.

Mai Hyuuga : Es la hija de Neji y Tenten , gemela de Hizashi.

Pelo castaño algo oscuro, ojos perla. Muy aventurera, y muy poco seria. Quiero mucho a su hermano y se llevan bastante bien.

Su mejor amiga es Saki Uchiha.

Clan Inuzuka-Yamanaka

Kohaku Inuzuka : Es el hijo de Kiba y Ino , Gemelo de Naomi.

Tiene pelo castaño, ojos azules como su madre y tanbien posee rasgos del clan Inuzuka y siempre esta con su perro Shiro , hijo de Akamaru. Es un cachorro blanco. La mejor amiga de Kahaku es Kasumi.

Naomi Inuzuka : Es la hija de Kiba y Ino, Gemela de Kahaku.

Tiene pelo castaño, ojos azules y rasgos Inuzuka ,claro. Ella tiene de acompañante a Sora, tanbien hija de Akamaru hermana de Shiro. Su mejor amigo es Hizashi Hyuuga.

Clan Akimichi

Hikari Akimichi : Es hija de Chouji . Es hija unica , es pelirroja igual que su abuelo , y ojos café ademas tanbien posee las marcas del clan Akimichi. Le gusta comer pero no engorda. Su mejor amigo es Kaito Uzumaki y Shun Aburame.

Clan Kazekage

Kagura Kazekage : Hija de Gaara y Matsuri. Tiene el mismo pelo de su padre y sus mismos ojos , pero no es seria como el si no es mas como matsuri se expresa un poco mas.

Clan Nara – Sabaku No

Chika Nara : Es la hija de Shikamaru y Temari. Tiene el pelo rubio de su madre y los ojos de su padre. Suele decir ''problemático''

Como su padre aunque es bastante animada. Su mejor amigo es Haruto Uzumaki y Kasumi Uzumaki.

Kenji Nara : Es el hijo de Shikamaru y Temari. Tiene el pelo de su madre y los ojos de su padre. Tanbien es algo ''problemático'' pero un poco animado, se pelea de vez en cuando con su hermana aunque no tanto. Su mejor amiga es Mai Hyuuga.

Clan Aburame

Shun Aburame : Es el unico hijo de Shino. Es identico a el pero habla mas usa sus mismas tecnicas. Tiene el pelo negro y ojos azules agua, por su madre.


	3. Chapter 3

NARUTO NUEVA GENERACION NINJA

La fiesta continuaba, Kasumi y Sestu hablaban muy tranquilamente, hasta que vino cierto rubio con mirada asesina.

Haruto: Hola Kasumi! Que bueno que hayamos pasado el examen no? – Dijo alejándola de Setsu.

Kasumi: Si! Aunque estaba claro que lo lograríamos Dattebayo – Dijo alzando la mano.

Setsu: Eehh… Haruto que bien que hayas pasado – Dijo algo nervioso ante la mirada de Haruto.

Haruto: Eh? Ah si claro..genial – Disgustado al verlo tan cerca de su hermana.

Kasumi: Ettoo… Pero donde esta eh? – Dijo buscando a alguien entre las personas.

Setsu: Que pasa Kasu? – Pregunto al ver a la chica que alparecer estaba desesperada.

Haruto: Estas Bien? – Dijo mirandola.

Kasumi: No encuentro a Kaito-niichan por ningún lado- algo molesta.

Kaito: Estoy detrás de ti Kasumi – Dijo con voz aterradora haciendo a la peliazul saltar de su lugar, logrando que abrase por el brazo a Setsu. Lo cual molesto a los Uzumaki.

Kasumi: KAITO-NIICHAN! , No vuelvas a hacer eso entendiste! – Dijo enojada la Uzumaki , todavía abrazada a Setsu ,el cual estaba sonrojado aunque ni se notaba.

Kaito: De acuerdo, de acuerdo – Dijo sin darle tanta importancia, luego noto que todavía ella seguía abrasando a Stesu y noto además que a el no le dio importancia es mas el también la abrasaba.

Haruto y Kaito: Etto…Hermana? – Dijieron al uniso.

Kasumi: Que? – Pregunto confundida ante su actitud.

Kaito: No crees que es mejor que lo sueltes – Dijo mandando una mirada asesina a Setsu.

Haruto: Es verdad, y por cierto ¿Por qué demonios tu abrasas a Kasumi? – Dijo haciendo lo mismo que su hermano.

Kasumi y Setsu se dieron cuenta y se sonrojaron violentamente, se separaron rápido y casi ni se querían mirar.

Setsu: G-go-omen – Dijo bastante sonrojado mirando hacia arriba.

Kasumi: N-n-o … yo soy la que debería … etto – Dijo estas palabras al estilo de Hinata (Kawaii! :3) nada mas que sin tartamudear tanto.

Haruto: Ejemm! – Ya no lo soportaba – Bueno por que no nos reunimos todos en el patio para hacer algo divertido.

Kaito: Si suena mejor que estar aquí ¿No Kasumi-Chan? – Dijo sonriendo muy calidamente, solía llamar a su hermana por –Chan en algunos cosos.

Kasumi: emm suena bien – ya se en su estado normal

Setsu: Hai.

Ya en el patio todos sus amigos estaban reunidos, se estaban riendo mucho parecían divertirse mucho. Allí se encontraban: Saki , Naomi , Hizashi, Chika , Mai , Kohaku , Hikari , Shun , Kagura y Kenshi.

Ellos se acercaron , Cuando Kohaku vio a Kasumi fue a abrasarla muy alegre cosa que molesto a sus queridísimos hermanos y a Setsu pero era muy orgulloso por lo cual no lo mostró.

Setsu: Hmp.-Fue lo unico que dijo al ver tal acto.

Kaito y Haruto : Ejemm! K-O-H-A-K-U! – Dijieron bastante molestos.

Kohaku: Que pasa chicos? – Dijo confundido.

Kasumi: Pasa algo ¿Kaito-nii , Haruto? – Dijo , ella era algo inocente por lo cual nunca se dio cuenta de la razón de por que siempre actuaban así ellos.

Kaito: Emm… etto no es nada Kasumi-Chan.-Riendo nerviosamente.

Haruto: No pasa nada – Igual.

Kasumi: Ummm siempre son muy raros, Dattebayo! – Dijo haciendo puchero.

Kohaku: Es cierto.

Kaito: ¿ QUE DIJIS..? – No puedo terminar ya que su hermana le miro diciendo con la mirada que se callara.

Kaito: Como sea- Haciendo puchero.

Naomi: Buenoo! Que tal si bailamos! – dijo animadamente.

Chika: Hay que ruidosa eres, esto es bastante problemático – Suspiro.

Mai: Oh vamoss! Naomi tiene razón hay que divertirnos- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Hizashi: Cierto.

Saki: Hmp.- Dijo – Hagan lo que quieran mientras no me molesten.-Dijo tan fríamente que hasta espanto a su hermano.

Hikari: Vaya- Dijo – Yo a su edad era mas animada.

Shum: Y que lo digas. Eras muy ruidosa, y lo sigues siendo.

Hikari: QUE TE PA..?

Kagura: URUSAI! – Ya harta – dejen de pelear .

Shun y Hikari: Hai- Un poco deprimidos.

Kagura: Así esta mejor y ahora, A BAILAR!

TODOS : HAI!

De repente vino la música y todos bailaron a excepción de Saki. Naomi bailaba bastante bien , Hizashi no quiso bailar pero ella lo obligo. Kasumi , se divertia bailando con Kohaku , pero le llamo la atención Satsu tenia una cara de enojado por lo cual fue hacia el para ver que le pasaba.

Setsu: Eh? – Dijo al ver que Kasumi se sentaba al lado de el.

Kasumi: Quieres bailar? – Pregunto con una sonrisa pequeña pero calida.

Setsu: Hmp! – Desvió la mirada y con los ojos cerrados dijo – No quieres seguir bailando con Kohaku eh? –molesto.

Kasuimi: Ehh? Que tiene que ver Kohaku en esto? – Dijo algo molesta por el comportamiento de el, pero luego se dio cuenta de algo- Espera no, estarás celoso o si?

Sestu: Se sonrojo completamente se puede decir que como un tomate quedo este. – PERO QUE TE PASA? – Grito dejando impactada a la chica. – Por que lo estaría?! , No seas estupida quieres! – Pero luego la miro y pensó que no debió haber dicho eso.

Kasumi: Etto… yo solo na-d-a mas quería saber si estabas bien – El se sorprendió- Normalmente siempre estas feliz en una fiesta , so-oo-lo eso , etto si quieres te dejo tranquilo.

Ella volvió, pero rápidamente cambio su cara a una gran sonrisa, el se dio cuenta de que esa sonrisa era solo para que nadie pasara un mal momento solo porque ella se sentía mal.

Se volvió a sentar maldiciéndose una y otra vez.

Lejos hablaban Los mayores viendo como bailaba los demas. Se reian un poco parecian serios pero no, solo estaban aburridos hasta…

Hikari: Oigan, no vamos a estar así toda la noche no? – Dijo algo emocionada.

Shun: Y que quieres que hagamos?-Dijo cansado.

Kagura: Pues bailar que mas – Dijo esta – Seria divertido.

Kaito: Ay no se , no creo que sea necesario verdad?- Sin ganas

Hikari y Kagura: OH VAMOS!

Kaito y Shun : Ayy De acuerdo- Sin ganas

Hikari: Que bien.


End file.
